


Balance

by UncommonVillian



Series: Star Wars Tales [2]
Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cliche, Dark Jedi Sasuke, F/M, Grey Jedi Hinata, SasuHina Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: Hoping for his father's approval, one child tries to push himself in the ways of the Force.





	Balance

Katsuo tried to drive himself to feel the power of the Force flow through him. He tried his hardest to let his anger grow stronger with each hate-filled thought in his mind run free. He tried to force his power from his chest through his arms and to his fingertips. When he felt the pressure build, he thought it was time to release, but when he threw his hands out, only sparks shot from his fingers instead of full on lightning bolts. He groaned in frustration and dropped to his knees. He had been trying for hours on end trying to produce Force Lightning like his father, but with all he had done, he could only produce sparks. He knew that powers from the Dark Side came from negative emotions, but it wasn't enough for him. He was, according to so many people, too much like his mother. Both were very quiet and introverted, often spending time away from everyone and only spending time with Sasuke. With his parents being his only teachers and the Hyuuga Clan refusing to take a "half-breed" as a student, Katsuo had very little options. His Uncle Neji and Aunt Hanabi offered to train him, but he knew if they did and the Hyuuga found out, they would be banished and he wouldn't want that. He tried to use that to fuel his anger, but it wasn't enough. He even tried to use his anger in not getting the technique right to fuel the Dark Side, but it just wasn't working.

Then there was the fear he had for quite some time. His father was being awfully distant lately and was spending less time with Katsuo and Hinata. One day, his Uncle Naruto showed up to speak with his father and ever since, Sasuke was never around. The most Katsuo and his mother ever saw him was at dinnertime and then he would retreat into his personal meditation chamber. It was like he was avoiding his family. Katsuo was both worried and furious at this. He looked up to his father and now he felt abandoned. He tried to use that the fuel his anger but it didn't work.

"Katsuo." the boy heard the voice of his father as the towering man approached the training grounds. The boy turned to face his father, looking up the man in classic Sith robes. Sasuke resembled that of the ancient great Force user Revan. The boy was intimidated by the sudden appearance of his father during his training. Sasuke asked the boy, "What are you doing out here? You know you're not allowed to be out to these grounds unprotected."

"I don't need protection, father." Katsuo told him, trying to sound intimidating, only sounding like Naruto while making fun of Sasuke. "I'm becoming more powerful than before."

"I can sense you fibbing, boy." Sasuke told him in a more stern tone, causing Katsuo to flinch. "And you're only seven years old. You're very limited in the Force."

Katsuo was almost insulted by that statement. Young he may be, he had been training in the Force for as long as he could remember. At age three, he could use the Force to levitate his toys around the room. At the age of five, he could use the Force to manipulate large animals. He believed himself to be stronger in the Force than his father believed.

"I'm not as weak as you may thing, father." Katsuo told Sasuke. "And I can prove it."

"Oh, is that so?" Sasuke smirked at the statement. He looked to one of the boulders that spread across and told Katsuo, "Lift one of these boulders up."

Katsuo was shocked by Sasuke's request. The boy looked out to the training grounds, looking at all of the large boulders covered in blast points from all the other people training on the fields. They were even bigger than Sasuke. However, Katsuo wanted to prove himself to his father so he was going to do it. The boy held out both is hands and reached for the closest boulder. He tried to give it his all, allowing the Force to give him the strength, but it was too heavy for him. Trying not to be discouraged, he tried his original technique of using his anger fuel him. At this point, his father was watching him, expecting him to do the impossible. His anger drove him more and more, but the rock still didn't budge. The weight of the boulder caused Katsuo to sweat and he began to strain. Feeling his strength weaken, he was close to collapsing.

"Katsuo!" the cries of his mother appearing on the training grounds caused him to lose concentration and he finally collapsed. Though Sasuke stood still, Hinata ran over to her son and held him in her arms. Katsuo panted hard and his face was drenched in sweat.

Sasuke knelt down and asked, "Do you still think you're as strong as you think, Katsuo?"

"Sasuke, don't!" Hinata shouted. She held her son close and placed her hand on his forehead and tried to heal his fatigue.

Sasuke looked over to the boulder that Katsuo tried to lift and stood up. He reached out with the Force and lifted the boulder up from the ground, not a sign of weakness. Katsou, recovering in his mother's arms, watched in awe at the sight of his father's strength. From the one boulder, Sasuke reached over to another boulder and lifted it up into the air, then another. With a soft flick of his wrist, the boulders flew back several feet and crashed to the ground. Katsuo was burning with jealousy and anger, but he was also filled with sorrow. Gripping his mother's robe, he began to sob loudly.

"Precious, what's wrong?" Hinata asked her son.

"I'm a failure!" Katsuo sobbed. After saying that Hinata gasped loudly and Sasuke jolted around, a confused look on his face. Katsuo continued, "I try and I try, and I'm just not strong enough!"

"But sweetheart, you're still young." Hinata told Katsuo. "You still have much to learn."

"But maybe if I were to become stronger, maybe then papa could come home."

"What?" Sasuke asked, kneeling down next to his wife and son. "What are you talking about?"

Katsuo looked up to his father, tears still streaming from his eyes, and said to him, "You're never home anymore. You spend some much time away from us. I thought if I became stronger and you became proud of me, you'd be home more."

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other, shocked by their son's words. Sasuke looked down at his son and asked, "Do you really think that?"

Katsuo only softly nodded his head.

Sasuke reached down and brushed Katsuo's tears and told him, "I've been away because Naruto asked me to help with Deathwatch. They've been trying to invade the village."

"R-Really?" Katsuo asked teary eyed.

"Absolutely. And you didn't think I was proud of you?"

Katsuo softly shook his head.

"Katsuo, I've always been proud of you. You are my son. Through thick and thin, you're my boy and I will always help you become stronger, but now is not the time."

Katsuo sat up from his mother's embrace and eagerly listened to his father.

"The Force isn't like mastery of any other form out there. It takes time to conquer, both the Dark Side and the Light. The Dark Side is fueled by your hatred and your anger, but you need the Light so you don't go crazy."

Sasuke sternly told him, his finger up to make his point, "Don't make my mistake, son. Don't depend on the Dark Side and don't fall for the trap of the Sith. They will lie and cheat you. The shortcuts that the Sith offer and the restrictions the Jedi demand only weaken your resolve and distort your vision for the Force. Never settle for the path of least resistance. Do you understand?"

Smiling, Katsuo nodded. Sasuke held his arms out and Katsuo jumped into his embrace. Hinata smiled as the two most important boys in her life tightly hold each other. Sasuke looked up at her before he told his son, "I'm sorry for my absence. I should have known better. I grew up without my parents. That's something you shouldn't have to suffer."

"It's okay, papa. I know now." Katsuo smiled, but it faded quickly. "I'm sorry from being a jerk."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Don't worry, I was the same way at your age."

Both Katsuo and Hinata chuckled, thinking about Sasuke being arrogant in his youth.

All resolved, Sasuke and Katsuo released their embrace and looked at each other. With that, Hinata asked, "Katsuo, what were you doing out here?"

Katsuo turned to his mother and said, "I was trying to do lightning like papa."

Surprised and baffled, Sasuke told his son, "Katsuo, I didn't master that until I was a teenager. It takes time."

"But I'm getting it!" Katsuo whined. He wanted to show his parents what he could do, even if he could only emulate sparks.

With everyone standing up, Katsuo turned to another boulder. He tried to focus all his energy into his chest again and was trying to think up some of the most hateful thoughts he could. However, with any animosity towards his father now gone, he couldn't even feel the slightest bit angry. He was afraid that he couldn't do it now, but he had to try. He forced the energy through his arms and felt a tingle as it moved along. That didn't happen before. That was when something else happened. Sparks shot out from his limbs and were engulfing his arms. Katsuo thought that this was his chance, but he didn't know what he was doing different. The only thing that was different was that he had more positive emotions this time.

Maybe that was it!

Determined to get it right, he returned focus to the boulder and reached out for it. From his fingertips came loud crackling bolts of blue lightning. The bolts reached out and wrapped around the boulder. Katsuo smiled as he continued, eventually bursting into laughter. He stopped the lightning and began to cheer and jump up and down.

Sasuke and Hinata stood in complete and utter shock. Their son had completed a feat that only a few at his age have ever done before. Though Hinata was still stunned, Sasuke smiled. Katsuo ran up to his father, asking if he saw what just happened. Sasuke only patted his son on the head and lifted him up in his arms. Hinata's stunned expression turned to joy for he little son. It was time for the three to return home, ready for what ever the future had in store for them.


End file.
